Complete Me
by Crystal565
Summary: After the war, when everyones gone, Harry meets a man who is just as broken as he is. Slash, crossover with Fantastic Four. Harry/Johnny Storm.
1. Chapter 1

This is another weird crossover and a growing example of the obsession I seem to have with both Harry Potter and Johnny Storm. I'm going mostly by the Fantastic Four movies, but I'm taking some elements from the comics. Like Johnny's age. He'll be nineteen for the most part of this. In the comics, he was sixteen when he went up into space and this is after the second movie. I am, however, changing something from the end of the second movie to make this story. This is also AU during some points for Harry Potter as well.

I know that the Harry/Cedric stuff seams kind of pointless right now but it will have a major effect on this story, trust me.

I got the title of this from a Stabbing Westward song, which I love.

Don't own anything.

* * *

As soon as Johnny landed, he touched them all, giving back the borrowed powers and then kneeled in front of Reed and Sue. Sue's eyes were closed now, and Johnny felt tears burning his own.

"Hey, look." Johnny forced himself to look up at the sky at the sound of Ben's voice, to the clear sky. The surfer had done it. The world was saved, but Johnny didn't feel any better.

He turned back to his sister. His sister, who was lying unmoving in Reed's arms. Sue's eyes were still closed. He felt Ben's heavy hand on his shoulder and didn't even register the fact that he didn't change.

Reed was crying into Sue's hair, and Johnny couldn't move. The world was safe, they had stopped Victor, but kneeling there in the middle of the street, Johnny Storm's world ended.

* * *

Harry gripped his wand, staring down at Voldemort's body. He stood there for several minutes, not moving. He was vaguely aware of the cheer that went up from some of the students and teachers.

Harry used to wonder what he would feel like when this was finally all over, if he defeated Voldemort. Now, here he was. Voldemort was dead, but all he felt was numb.

He didn't know how long he stood there, taking the congratulations and uncomfortable conversations before he roughly brushed off their hands and made his way over to the people who were not celebrating.

He stopped short at the sight before him. He had the thought that he should be screaming, or crying or something. He didn't do either, though, just stood there, feeling hollow.

Molly Weasley was crying, holding one of her dead children close to her body. There was no blood on Ginny's body as her mother clutched her. To Ginny's left, George was doing the same with Fred.

To their left were Remus and Tonks. The line seemed endless to Harry and there were two bodies missing. Missing because he had buried them himself.

He had saved the wizarding world, defeated Voldemort, fulfilled the prophesy. The thought didn't make him feel better. Standing there, staring down at the destroyed family that he had thought of as his own for years now, Harry Potter's world ended.

* * *

Harry's world crumbled a lot and he had finally had enough. He had finally shut down. There was only so much a person could take, and Harry had reached his limit a while ago.

While he didn't remember it, his parent's deaths had still been a source of pain during his younger years. It had ended with him living with the Dursley's, who had made sure that the first eleven years of his life were miserable.

Cedric's death had nearly destroyed him. No one had known about how he had truly felt about Cedric. No one had known that he wasn't a hundred percent straight. No one except for Hermione, Ron, and Sirius. He hadn't spent much time with Cedric, but he had loved him. He had loved Cedric fiercely. He had never felt anything like it before and knew he wouldn't ever again.

After Cedric died, he had taken one blow after another. Sirius, Dumbledore, Dobby, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Hermione, Ron, Ginny...

He had loved Ginny, to an extent. He hadn't loved her with the fire or fierceness he had Cedric, but he had still loved her. He had actually told her so, as well, feeling like it wouldn't be right not too. She had still stayed with him. And now she was dead, too.

Ron and Hermione's deaths had hurt just as bad as Cedric's. It was actually when Hermione had died that he started to feel the numbness. He had pressed on, because it was his job, and because if he didn't, their deaths would have been for nothing, but he hadn't felt much after watching her die.

He had come to one conclusion as he sat in the Hogwarts great hall for the last time. He had to get out.

* * *

Harry slipped away quietly. He couldn't stay anymore. The only thing he did before leaving was leave a note for Mrs. Weasely because as much as he _had _to get away, he didn't want her to think something horrible had happened to him. She had been through enough.

He took the bare essentials and some money and simply apparated away. He didn't stop when he landed, but just kept on walking. He wasn't even sure where he was, the only thought that he had was to get away.

The endless names kept running over and over again in his head. It started with Cedric, which seemed like a hundred years ago to Harry, and ended with Hermione and Ron.

Cedric's death alone had nearly destroyed Harry, but there were so many tragedies piled on top of that now. Still, sometimes, even during the last year when he, Ron, and Hermione were searching for the way to finally end this war, even after Sirius and Dumbledore, Cedric's death still weighed the heaviest on him.

Harry was so lost in thought and his memory's that he ran straight into someone's chest. Harry fell backwards and immediately sat up, and looked up into blue eyes.

* * *

The decision to leave New York behind wasn't hard. Johnny packed the bare essentials, looking around his room at the Baxter Building.

"Johnny." He jumped at the sound of Alicia's voice before going back to stuffing a pair of jeans into the small bag.

"What are you doing here?" He heard her step further into the bedroom, and finally looked up at her when she sat on the bed and reached out to touch his bag.

"You're leaving." It wasn't a question

"Yes." He said flatly. "I-I'm..." Alicia's hands fisted on his bag.

"If you're going to apologize again, don't. Okay? This wasn't your fault."

"No?" Johnny asked, bitterness coming into his voice for a moment. "You mean I wasn't the one who wanted revenge? I wasn't the one who wanted to go after Victor?"

"You weren't the only one." She said quietly. "They made the choice, too." He stared at her. How could she be so calm about this? Why wasn't she yelling at him? Hitting him? Why didn't she hate him? He sure as hell hated himself.

"I can't stay here, not anymore." He reached out and gently removed Alicia's grip on his bag. "I got him killed, Alicia. That shot was meant for me."

"You couldn't have stopped it, Johnny." For a moment, and Johnny could see the pain that she was feeling. "He...He loved you like a brother, or maybe even a son. He would have done it no matter what. He would have protected you no matter what."

"You honestly think that makes this easier? You were wrong, Alicia. What you said before about love and all that, you were wrong."

"Johnny..." He stepped away from her but stopped in the doorway.

"I should be dead." Johnny paused. "I wish I was." And then he did turn, and he walked out of the building.

* * *

Alicia sat on Johnny's bed for a while after he had left. The pain she had been feeling since Ben had died magnified in the face of Johnny's. Alicia knew that what she was feeling was probably only a fraction of what Johnny was feeling.

Nobody deserved this, especially not a kid like him. He was, really. Only nineteen years old and he had gone through more than even she could imagine.

Alicia knew from all the times she and Sue had talked what his childhood had been like. She knew that he had only been nine when their mother had died and thirteen when their father had died. Sue had really raised him after their mother died as their father hadn't really been able to handle things after that. And then he had been sent to prison and died...

Sue's death had literally destroyed him. Johnny never said it, he never talked about it, but Alicia knew how much he depended on Sue. How much he loved her. She was his older sister and his mother of sorts.

Reed's and Ben's voices had been like fire, anger and guilt and grief all rolled together when they had talked about going after Victor. It was the expected reaction. They had felt guilty that they couldn't save her. They had felt rage at Victor for causing her death. They had been grieving.

Johnny's voice had been hollow. Sue's death had emptied him out, left him a shadow of the hyper, excited, full of life teenager he had been before. Reed had loved Sue, but Sue had been Johnny's life.

Sue had been the only stable thing in Johnny's life. Johnny was reckless and fearless and constantly in motion. Sue was the only thing that seemed to keep him grounded.

Now, Johnny was blaming himself for two more deaths in his life. Alicia lay back on Johnny's bed, pain welling in her chest once again at the thought of Ben. Ben and Reed's deaths had been one blow too many for Johnny.

She had tried to help him, if only for Ben. What she had said to Johnny was true. Ben had thought of him that way. But Ben was dead, as was Reed. And Johnny was broken.

* * *

Johnny stood on the outer edge of the cemetery that his family had been buried. He didn't go inside, he never did. He could still faintly see the headstone that marked Sue's grave from there, though. He stood there for several more minutes, before turning and walking away.

Johnny did not notice that he had been spotted by someone, or the whispers that followed him, he was too lost in thought. He was so lost in thought, staring down at the sidewalk that he ran straight into someone and found himself sitting.

Johnny looked up to see who he had run into, and met green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

For a moment, Harry and the young man he had run into sat on the sidewalk, staring at each other. They both got to their feet and the other man opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when they both heard someone calling a name. Harry looked away to see several people coming over.

When Harry turned his gaze back to the man, his face had paled drastically. Harry was literally pushed out of the way by several women and a few men who surrounded the guy he had run into.

Harry caught some of what the people were saying to him. He heard what he thought were offered condolences. He also heard one of the men there accuse him of something.

"How does it feel to kill your family?" He heard the man ask. Johnny, he had heard one of the women say his name and he was pretty sure now who he was, tried to back out of the crowd. His face was still pale and he was shaking his head and clutching the bag he had over his shoulder tightly.

Watching the scene, Harry felt something other than the numbness for the first time since before Hermione had died. Sympathy. After only another moment, Harry began pushing his way through the people to get to Johnny's side.

Grabbing a hold of Johnny's arm he tried to drag him out of the crowd, pushing past the women roughly.

"Back off." He growled at the man who had accused Johnny before. He pulled Johnny out of the crowd and quickly around the corner and into an alley. He figured they might follow so he took a quick look around before apparating them both away.

When they landed in another alley, he released Johnny, who leaned against the wall and slumped down until he was sitting. Harry watched him for a moment, and knelt in front of him.

Johnny didn't freak out about the apparating. He didn't ask how they had gotten away. Harry wondered if he even noticed that they had. He was staring into space, and for a second Harry wondered if he was going to cry. He didn't.

"You're Johnny Storm." Harry said finally. Johnny met his eyes and there were no tears in them. They had the same sort of hollow look that Harry recognized from the mirror. Now, away from the crowd, the panic had faded and there seemed to be nothing left.

"Yes." He said. Harry took in the bag that Johnny was carrying.

"You're leaving New York?" Johnny shrugged.

"Don't have a reason to stay anymore." Harry nodded and stood up.

"Well, are you coming?" Johnny stared at him for a moment before getting to his feet and stepping up beside Harry.

"Where were you heading?" Johnny looked up at the sky.

"I don't really care." Harry nodded again and started out with Johnny beside him.

* * *

He knew who Johnny Storm was. It was impossible not to. Johnny may have been American but The Fantastic Four were famous everywhere. He had heard the stories about them on the news while staying at his aunt and uncles house.

Vernon had always gotten pretty angry with how much the media and the general population seemed to love them. It was like having wizards praised on the news, and he had hated it. He had forbid Harry from watching anything on them, which only made Harry want to learn more about them.

Johnny was the youngest of the four. He had only been sixteen when he had gotten the power to control flame. Harry had thought that Johnny was the most fascinating one of them. He was, after all, only two years older than Harry.

Having that kind of power thrust on you at sixteen couldn't have been easy, something Harry could sympathize with, but Johnny seemed, from what Harry had seen, completely at ease with it. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it.

The Fantastic Four had protected people, and fought another guy who had been affected the same as them. He had read the witness reports in the news about how they had taken on a man, who, the people who had seen it claimed was completely made of some sort of metal.

Back then, Harry had been enthralled with the idea of a kid not much older than he was fighting against something threatening his world, just like Harry was.

Of course, Harry had been out of touch with both the wizarding and muggle world for the better part of the last year so he wasn't sure what had happened to make Johnny Storm want to leave New York.

From what the crowd had been shouting at Johnny, though, he could guess. Something bad had happened, obviously, and people had died. He didn't have to guess who had died, especially when they passed a memorial to Susan Storm, Ben Grimm, and Reed Richards.

* * *

Harry and Johnny got a motel. Harry wasn't entirely sure why he had taken Johnny with him, or why Johnny had agreed to it. He hadn't felt much of anything for a while now, so he couldn't really give a reason why he wanted Johnny with him.

The short burst of pity he had felt for Johnny while watching him with those people had something to do with it, he supposed.

"Why are you leaving New York?" Harry asked once they were in the motel room. Johnny lay down on one of the beds, and Harry the other.

"That guy on the street said it all, didn't he?" Johnny answered, not looking over at him. Harry didn't stay long. He told Johnny he was going out. Johnny simply waved a hand in his general direction.

While he was out, simply walking around the city once again, he found out what exactly had happened. He found out that Johnny's story wasn't too far off of his own.

Johnny, along with the other three members of the Fantastic Four, had literally saved the world this time. They had fought off the same man they had before, Victor Von Doom, and won.

Not many details were apparently known about what exactly had happened. Apparently the military had gotten involved as well, but they weren't saying much, and neither were Johnny and the other three.

He read a few articles about the end of the world and how they had stopped it, but there wasn't much detail. It had cost them, though. Susan Storm, Johnny's older sister, had died in the fight.

Not long after, Reed Richards and Ben Grimm were both killed when they went after Victor Von Doom. Again, nobody knew the details of that because the only person who had been there was silent and now leaving New York behind.

So, basically Johnny had saved the world, and lost everything in return. Harry had more in common with him that he had thought.

* * *

Neither of them slept. Harry knew that Johnny wasn't, and he hated sleeping. He hadn't actually slept well for years, not since Cedric had died. While he had basically shut down while he was awake, when he was asleep everything came rushing back. It was why he never slept, unless he was to the point of passing out.

So, he lay there, staring at the ceiling, and listening to Johnny do the same. After a little bit, he began to feel a little bit restless, though. Staying still for too long now days wasn't really a good idea. He just ended up thinking about everything, and how things could have been different.

Sometimes, Harry thought that the good dreams that he had at times were worse than the bad ones. He had this one, it was sort of a fantasy turned into a dream, or nightmare depending on how you looked at it.

He dreamed sometimes that Voldemort never existed. He would have been living with his parents. Sirius and Remus would come by often. He would have gone to school and met Hermione and Ron in first year. He could have met Cedric in completely different and less dangerous circumstances.

Every time he woke from one of these dreams, he would wonder where he would have been now. If he and Cedric wouldn't have gotten married. He could always picture it, just after waking up. All his family there.

It was for that reason that Harry considered this dream a nightmare. Somehow even worse than the repeated dreams of how his friends had died in real life for the simple fact that every time he woke from one of those dreams with a smile, he would have to face reality once again that they were all dead now. And that was worse.

Sitting up, Harry looked over and saw Johnny doing the same. He looked a little restless as well.

"Want to get out of here?"

* * *

This time, when Harry apparated them away, they ended up in Paris, of all places. He hadn't been set on a specific location; he had just gotten them out of the room. Johnny didn't ask about how they had gotten there, he simply walked down the street next to Harry, silent for the most part.

To occupy themselves, they did go sightseeing but it didn't hold the interest that it should have. They were both really just wondering around the city. Well, it was better than sleeping. They were up on top of the Eiffel Tower, staring down at the city when Johnny spoke for the first time.

"You know, just a few months ago, I might have wanted to jump off this thing." Harry looked over at him. His voice was weary, and almost curious, like he was trying to understand where he had ever gotten the energy to have the impulse to do something like that.

"Right after I figured out I _could _fly, I used to test it. Like, jumping off something and waiting till the last minute to flame on. Much bigger thrill than motocross." Harry watched him as he simply looked out over the city now.

"But not now?" Johnny looked back over at him and gave a small, humorless smile.

"No. Not now."

* * *

A few months ago, Johnny might have asked how Harry had gotten them from New York to Paris in a few seconds. A few months ago, he might have been exited about finding someone with that kind of power. Hell, a few months ago, he wouldn't have been in some cheap motel with a guy he didn't even know.

He didn't sleep, hadn't really since Sue died. He couldn't. He had always been a little on the restless side, unable to sit still but that was different now. He was still restless but now it was more because if he sat still for too long than he would start thinking about everything that happened, and he couldn't do that.

So, instead, he walked around Paris with a guy he didn't know. However, the city was not the distraction that it should have been. He didn't expect it to be.

* * *

They spent the entire day and on into the night exploring the city without really seeing it. Harry pushed thoughts of how Hermione or Cedric would have loved it, and tried to focus on his surroundings.

Harry only decided to take them back when Johnny started to waver slightly on his feet.

* * *

The next week was pretty much the same. They spent days exploring new cities until one or both was ready to pass out. They barely talked to each other except for small comments on wherever they were at the time.

Harry found himself being woken up from one of his nightmares by Johnny more than once, and he returned the favor. Harry avoided the wizarding world and Johnny avoided the reporters and the people who used to be his fans.

At times, Johnny would disappear in the middle of the night for hours. He always came back, though, and the next day, Harry would see on the news that someone in whatever city they were staying in had spotted the Human Torch.

Harry had brought enough money with him so that they wouldn't have to worry for a while, thankfully. Johnny had some as well. It was enough that he wouldn't have to either get a job or risk going back to Diagon Alley for a little while.

Harry wondered briefly at times if it would always be like this. If he and Johnny would simply wonder the world until they were too old to or until they ran out of places to wonder through. He tried not to think about that too often.

He got tiny glimpses into Johnny's past mostly it was minor things that he probably would have had no problem telling the entire world a few months ago. Johnny never mentioned his sister, Ben or Reed. Harry never talked about his past much either, though.

"I'm a wizard." Harry had said, shrugging when Johnny had watched him light his wand when they had gotten caught out in the middle of nowhere once in Germany.

"Oh." Johnny hadn't asked anything else.

* * *

Twelve days after they had first met, Harry and Johnny had been in California and they had to find the nearest motel available. They were both exhausted, barely able to stand up on their own.

The only room left only had one bed. Harry hadn't really cared much; he had simply fallen into the bed next to Johnny. They were both asleep almost instantly. Harry had woken up the next morning, his arm wrapped around Johnny's waist, and his face buried in Johnny's side and unable to remember any nightmares he had.

Harry didn't analyze it. Didn't wander why. He tried not to think about it either. However, after that, they only got rooms with one bed.


	3. Chapter 3

It happened rather naturally. Harry and Johnny had already been sleeping in the same bed, only one night, Harry wasn't sure how long after he had joined up with Johnny that it was, they had stopped simply sleeping next to each other and started, well, sleeping with each other.

Neither of them analyzed their actions, or second guessed them, they simply went on as before, only with new benefits. Harry hadn't been worried about getting to close to Johnny. He never worried about much anymore, and doubted he was capable of loving someone the way he used to.

* * *

Harry didn't notice the way that he and Johnny walked slightly closer together over the next few weeks. He didn't register the fact that he didn't sleep well at all when Johnny wasn't next to him.

He didn't dwell on the fact that he couldn't seem to sit still or focus on much of anything when Johnny went out by himself to fly around the city at night. He also did not call this worry.

He didn't comment on Johnny rarely going out alone anymore. He didn't point it out when he woke up with Johnny's head buried in his hair and that there was actually a small smile on his face. He also didn't mention the way the smile vanished from Johnny's face as soon as he woke up and remembered everything.

He tried not to think of much, even his growing attachment to Johnny.

* * *

Sometime later, they were lying in another motel bed when Harry surprised himself. He had stopped keeping track of the days and months he had spent with Johnny. He tried not the think about the fact that he was thinking of his life in two ways: Before and after Johnny Storm.

He had been watching TV on mute so he wouldn't wake Johnny but left the remote on the bed right next to him. He'd shifted when Johnny did and rolled on top of it. The sound came back, and blaringly loud.

Johnny gave a surprised shout, sitting up and getting tangled in the sheet and falling sideways off the bed. Harry looked over at him and he couldn't help it. He laughed at the sight. Johnny was pouting, his hair was a mess and he was still tangled up in the sheets.

Harry stopped laughing abruptly, though, and his eyes widened in surprise. Surprise because he was sure he hadn't truly laughed since before Ron and Hermione died. Johnny, surprising him again, smiled at him. A real smile too. It didn't last long, but it was still there for that moment.

Harry felt guilt for the momentary lapse later. There was that voice that said he didn't deserve to laugh. That he was forgetting all the people who had died because of him. He had seen the same look on Johnny's face.

* * *

"It started with Cedric." It seemed a lifetime later when Harry finally spoke the words. He and Johnny were sitting inside a small restaurant in China. Johnny had mentioned that he wanted to try the food here in passing the a few hours before, so here they were.

"Who's Cedric?" Johnny's voice was light, casual, and he was still staring at the menu like he could actually read the language but Harry knew that he was listening.

"A boy I knew while still in school. I met him first in third year," he paused for a second. His voice was detached, emotionless. "Had a major crush on him from the first moment I saw him on the Quidditch field."

Cedric had been his first crush, really. It was then that he realized that he favored boys as well as girls. He'd had a bit of a freak out about that, but his crush on Cedric had only grown after the their first match against each other, when he was told that Cedric had offered a rematch after the way it had ended despite the fact that Cedric's team had won.

Johnny had put the menu down and was watching him now. Harry was planning on casting a simple spell so that they could understand the language and order their food, but he couldn't read the menu. Harry stared off the side, though.

"We started dating in my fourth year." He paused for a moment and they placed their order and then, at Johnny's prompting, he began going into brief detail of his fourth year.

He told Johnny how he and Cedric had started dating, how it had started shortly after both of their names had come out of the goblet. By then he had come to terms with his own sexuality and that he had been surprised and elated by the fact that Cedric had liked him as well.

He still considered his fourth year his best and worst. He loved the time he had spent with Cedric and still thought of it as some of his happiest times, but he would trade it if it meant that Cedric could be alive and happy now.

By the time he was finished; he was bouncing his leg restlessly and watching Johnny a little nervously for his reaction. Instead of offering pity and condolences, something that Harry did not want, Johnny simply looked up at him with an unreadable expression.

"You want to get out of here?" He asked finally and Harry allowed himself a small smile.

* * *

When he had left after the war, Harry had thought that he would never again feel anything but hollow on the inside. He was surprised and a little scared by the fact that after what seemed to him like years with Johnny, that he was starting to feel something other than that. It wasn't much, but it was something.

It took a while, months he was sure, but after that, he didn't think there was anything they didn't know about each other. They would go weeks without talking at times before one o them would say something.

Harry learned how Johnny's mother had died. She and his father had been in a car crash when Johnny was only nine, and while his father had got out fine, his mother had not.

What had to of been a long while later (Harry figured this because they had already been to several places since) Johnny told him how his father had dealt with it, or rather how he hadn't.

He learned that Johnny's dad had started drinking and that they he had lost his job and all his money before he had accidentally killed a man in self defense and went to prison for it. He learned that Johnny's sister, Sue, had really been the one to raise him.

Johnny also told him how, despite this, he had always been interested in cars. In fact, one of his first jobs he got was as a mechanic. Johnny told him about the mission that had ended with him as the Human Torch as well.

Finally, he told about how his sister had died and the consequences of that death. Namely, the deaths of Ben Grimm and Reed Richards. He went into detail about the fight that occurred and how Ben had saved Johnny's life by taking a hit meant for him.

In return, Harry told his own story. He told Johnny a brief summary of his fifth year and described how Sirius died and the fight between Dumbledore and Voldemort. He told how horrid his summers had been, and how that, along with his fourth year, was the worst.

He told Johnny about Snape and what had happened during his sixth year. He told of the many horrible mistakes he had made that year and of course of the end when Snape had killed Dumbledore.

He later went into detail about his hunt for Horcruxes. He listed off the people who had died on that hunt, starting with Hedwig and Mad Eye and ending with Voldemort and the disaster at Hogwarts. He told him about how he had been horribly wrong about Snape and how the man had died as well. How the man had never been on Voldemorts side.

He told Johnny how he had basically died when he had confronted Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest and that the only reason he had come back was because if he hadn't, then it would have all been for nothing.

He told how he hadn't wanted to come back. How he had wanted to stay dead. Even after everything that had happened, though, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't make their deaths mean nothing.

He wasn't as surprised as he should have been when he realized that he had been traveling with Johnny for a year.

* * *

Along with seeing the sights of the muggle world, they also began exploring the wizarding world in different countries. Harry used charms to disguise himself while they were doing this, just as he had used similar ones to disguise Johnny while they were in the muggle world, particularly in the United States, since that was where he was most recognizable.

Johnny only ever seemed to show some sort of emotion when he was recognized. Most seemed to hold sympathy for him but there were some who would get pretty nasty. Harry remembered the accusations from his first meeting with Johnny.

However, the world seemed to be forgetting it now days. For months after he and Johnny disappeared, Harry had caught glimpses of newspapers making speculations about why Johnny had left New York behind and where he had gone. That, however, had calmed and with Johnny going out on his own less and less, meaning there were few sightings of The Human Torch, the world moved on and The Fantastic Four was becoming just a memory.

Johnny did not seem to care either way. Before Sue had died, he had relished the fame but now he simply couldn't care less now. He didn't want to be recognized. He didn't want to be asked questions. Most of the time, he admitted to Harry, he didn't want to live.

* * *

"What do you think?" Harry looked up warily at the mountain side and then back at Johnny.

"This is what you want to do?" Johnny nodded, and shoved a pack into Harry's hands.

"Yep. No magic, no powers of any kind."

"You've done this before?" Harry asked now. Johnny nodded.

"Are you kidding? I've always liked this kind of thing. The bigger the risk..." Harry was still a little dubious about this. He'd never done anything like this before, but then he looked over at Johnny and he saw something close to excitement in his eyes. The shadow of the teenager that he used to be there and he shrugged.

"Alright. But you're going to have to show me how."

* * *

Rock climbing was the first thing that Johnny showed him how to do. He made the rule of no magic while they were at it. They did other things as well. Johnny had always had a love for cars and motorcycles and he shared that now with Harry, although with less enthusiasm than he probably would have if they had met before his sister had died.

In return, they made trips into the wizarding world and Harry found secluded spots and found the time to show Johnny how to fly. It wasn't too surprising to Harry that Johnny did this with an ease that Harry had always had himself. After all, Johnny was fearless.

Neither of them really noticed or discussed it but Harry found himself thinking up activities in hopes of seeing that look almost exitment in Johnny's blue eyes and Johnny was doing the same.

* * *

Over a year and a half after they had met, Harry began to realize the truth. Johnny had gone out alone for the first time in a long time and he had been late getting back. Harry had felt worry settle in is gut and even fear. Fear that had vanished the moment Johnny had walked through their motel room door.

That night, he lay awake in bed, watching Johnny sleep and for the first time acknowledged the attachment he had to Johnny.

He had found himself laughing more lately. He worried about Johnny when he went out alone. He went out of his way to bring more of the old Johnny back, the one who was exited about life. At times, he even had the feeling of happiness and contentment when Johnny was around.

He felt almost human again when he was around Johnny and it did scare him slightly. Everyone he had ever cared about had ended up dead, and he had wanted to die himself for so long. It scared him that he didn't want that so much now.


	4. Chapter 4

This is my last chapter of this. Hope you guys like it.

* * *

Harry let out a laugh when Johnny rolled over on top of him, and he poked Johnny on his side. His grin widened when Johnny flinched slightly and his mouth twitched. He reached under Johnny's shirt and ran his fingers over the side of his ribs.

"Not fair." Johnny sat up on top of him, fighting back a grin of his own. It was one of the things that he had learned a while ago about Johnny. The fact that he could get Johnny to laugh if he ran his fingers over a certain spot on his side. He stopped when he thought about this and Johnny frowned, rolling over so that they were lying side by side.

"You think it'll ever change?" Johnny asked after a few minutes. Harry tilted his head to the side until it was resting on Johnny's shoulder.

"I think it's already starting to."

"I know. I mean…completely." Harry shrugged. He knew what Johnny meant. He wondered if he could get Johnny to laugh outright without tickling him.

"Maybe."

* * *

Harry grinned. He couldn't help it. They had reached the top. They had gone rock climbing before, of course, but Harry hadn't really known how so they hadn't gone on anything this big. He sighed and sat down next to Johnny at the edge.

"Wow." He said after a moment, looking out.

"Yeah." Without thinking, Harry reached out and took Johnny's hand.

* * *

"There was all this talk that, you know, you can't move on until you face it." Johnny frowned, putting down his menu.

"You think that's true?" Harry shrugged, looking down at the table.

"Maybe. I don't know. I thought that it wouldn't matter. I mean, I just figured I'd get away and maybe…" He looked up and Johnny nodded.

Harry wondered briefly what he would have done if he hadn't run into Johnny on the sidewalk. He was pretty sure that he would be dead right now.

For so long, he had wished for it that he was sure that he would have gotten it eventually. Now, though, now it was different. He was trying to accept that. Trying to accept the fact that he didn't so much want that now and it was because of Johnny.

It was odd thinking about it, but he had to admit that he had told Johnny more about himself than he had ever told anyone. He had never even told Ron and Hermione some of the things he had told Johnny.

It had taken him nearly two years to do it, but he had. Johnny had told him a hell of a lot about himself as well. A lot of times they didn't even speak at all, but Johnny talked more and more the longer they were together.

Harry thought he might be seeing more of what Johnny was like before Sue had died. He was seeing that slowly, and beginning to understand what he was like. Of course, Johnny was always restless, but Harry knew that more often than not that was because he didn't want to think about what had happened.

As time wore on, though, Johnny didn't get any less restless and Harry thought that that was just the way he was. From what Johnny had told him about times before Sue had died, he found out that Johnny was just naturally hyper.

He had told Harry that he thought that it drove Sue crazy at times, along with the more dangerous activities that Johnny had gotten up to when he became a teenager.

* * *

Two years. Harry had spent two years with Johnny and he thought that he might be falling in love with him. It was a terrifying thought but he couldn't help but to think it. All evidence pointed to it.

It was different than the time he had spent with Cedric. He had still been a kid when he and Cedric had started dating and even though he knew that he had loved Cedric, it had been before.

It had been before he had started the war. Before he had lost too much. He had been happy then. Still content while at Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione. Cedric had elevated that and he had been the first person that Harry had kissed, cared about that way, and loved.

Ginny had been different still. It had taken him nearly two years after Cedric's death to admit to himself that he might care about her that way. He hadn't fallen head over heals instantly with her the way he had with Cedric, but it had still been there.

If he was honest with himself, though, he still hadn't quite been over Cedric when he and Ginny had started dating, and he thought that maybe he never would.

Johnny, again, was different. It was a gradual thing and sort of snuck up on him. It worked slowly to the point that he didn't even realize what was going on until it was too late.

He told Johnny about himself almost involuntarily. It was like he couldn't help it, everything just slipped out. He thought it was the same with Johnny.

* * *

"So, what do you think it's like there?" Johnny asked as they lay in bed one night. They were both on their backs side by side.

"I don't know." He said after a moment, wrapping his hand around Johnny's. "I hope their okay."

"You don't think they are?" Harry sighed and rolled to his side so he could rest his head on Johnny's shoulder.

"They lost three of their family members in the war." For a moment he flashed back to the memory of Molly Weasley sobbing over the bodies of her children when her greatest fear had come into play. He remembered her trying to get rid of the boggart and the way it had changed from Ron to Ginny, Fred, George, Arthur. He hoped that she was okay, but he doubted it.

* * *

They were in Asia when he found out how everyone was doing. They had been exploring the wizarding world there at the time. Harry had a cap on to cover his scar. He had found that all he really had to do was change his hair and eye color and it would be impossible for anyone who didn't truly know him to recognize him.

He thought he was being pretty stupid when while he was walking around, he ran right into someone who did know him well.

"Sorry." A very familiar voice said when he stumbled and Harry froze when he looked up and met Bill Weasley's eyes. Bill didn't recognize him at first.

"That's alright." Harry said, looking down and trying to get away fast.

"Hey, Harry." Johnny had come up just then, though. Harry winced and looked up at Bill whose eyes had widened in shock. He stared at Harry. Johnny's small smiled faded and he looked from Bill to Harry.

"What's going on?" He asked, stepping up beside Harry. He felt Johnny's hand rest on his back.

"Harry?" Bill said, still staring at him, recognition on his face now. "How…Where have you been? I thought…" Johnny stepped even closer to Harry, eyeing Bill a little warily.

"Who are you?" Johnny asked, shooting Harry a concerned look. Harry felt his breathing pick up some as he stared at Bill. He leaned further into Johnny's side, trying to calm down.

"I'm…" Bill shook his head. "Harry, you just…I can't believe you're here. I thought you were…" Harry opened his mouth to answer but he couldn't force words out at the moment. He looked around the place uneasily, something Johnny noticed.

"We shouldn't talk here." He said after a moment.

* * *

"I'll be okay." Harry said. He chewed his lip and looked briefly over at Bill and to the restaurant. "Can you just…I can't just ditch him." Johnny sighed, staring at him for a moment, before nodding and sitting down outside the restaurant. Harry went inside and sat down across from Bill. He stared down at the table for a moment.

"It's…good to see you, Harry." Bill said after a moment. "We didn't know…I mean there were people who thought maybe we'd never see you again."

"Thought I'd gone off to kill myself?" Harry said after a moment, looking up at Bill. The man flinched and looked down.

"There was talk of that." Harry nodded. At least he was being honest. "But it looks like you're doing okay." Harry saw him glance towards the door.

"He's…" Harry shrugged. "I wasn't planning on anything like this when I left. Actually, I wasn't planning on much of anything." Bill nodded.

"Mum and Dad will be glad to know you're okay." Harry hesitated for a moment before he spoke again.

"How are they?" Bill sighed and rubbed a hand across his face.

"Getting better. Mum…she wasn't good after. She spent some time in the hospital because of it." Harry nodded and looked down again.

"I couldn't stay." He said after a moment. "I just couldn't deal with it all there. I still don't think I can. Not yet."

"I get it." Bill gave a very small smile, and looked out the window where they could both see the back of Johnny's head. "I hope you're able to be happy, Harry." Harry mirrored the smile.

"Thanks."

* * *

"So?" Johnny asked when he came outside and sat down next to Johnny. Harry sighed and laid his head down on Johnny's shoulder.

"It…hurts." He admitted. Seeing Bill hurt. Seeing anyone from his old life would have. Johnny reached out and took his hand. There were tears in Harry's eyes but he still smiled a little at Johnny when he looked up.

"It really hurts." Johnny smiled back at him. He got it. Pain was welling in his chest, and it wasn't going away. The numbness he had been so familiar with for so long wasn't there anymore.

"So, where do you want to go to next?" Johnny asked after a moment, squeezing his hand. Harry's smile widened. It hurt, but it hurt a little less with Johnny there.


End file.
